Effects of the Past
by LadyPotter27
Summary: 27 year old Harry is lonely. Cho, who now has an 11 year old child with Cedric, misses him terribly still. Harry discovers the child of Cho and Cedric...what would happen? Harry's feelings about Cho hasn't gone completely still..
1. In the Shop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Merlin's beard! Great to see you Harry!" It was Fred Weasley. He was now a tall, skinny man, with beaming eyes and a booming voice for his body structure.

"Fred!" Harry exclaimed. "Good to see you, too!" two men embraced each other. Meanwhile, the customers of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes squeezed by, looking for new fascinating products on display.

"Wow, Harry!" Similar booming voice of George Weasley came nearby. "Oh man, you look different!" he said, eyeing Harry up and down. He thumped Harry on the back.

"You too, George. Well it's been quite a while since I last saw you guys…the shop is going well?" Harry asked, glancing around. But even without asking, he could tell that the Joke shop was still one of the most popular stores in Diagon Alley. There were more decorations and products added since it first opened when Harry was in his 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Of course, we're making tons of gold here, mum's finally satisfied with us at last." Fred said, grinning and slightly rolling his eyes.

George laughed, too. "Have you seen Ron and Hermione recently?" he asked in a different tone.

Harry looked up. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm going to go visit them." Harry replied and let out a small sigh so the twins wouldn't hear.

Yes, it's been a long time. Those horcruxes needed to be searched, and Harry was all over the place, looking for them. But even after 11 years since he graduated from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he missed his bestest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He dove into his pocket and pulled out a recent letter from Hermione, who had just sent Harry big news.

_Dear Harry, _

_How have you been doing? We miss you so much! It's been over a year already since we last saw you, and we miss you very much. I hope the horcruxes are coming okay. But Ron and I have huge news to tell you, and we hope you will be thrilled, just like we are. _

_Ron proposed to me last night._

_I know! Isn't it fantastic? Our wedding date is already settled, too. It will take place on August 27th, I'm thinking. And oh, Harry, you MUST come. You're our best friend, and if you don't show up, it will be horrible…Ron's out right now with his father at the ministry, he's got a job to do. We're moving into a house together this week, too. I hope you can come and visit us sometime. Oh, Harry, please take care, _

_Lots of Love, Hermione. _

When Harry had first read the letter, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop at least 3 inches. He _was _aware that his best friends in the whole world, Ron and Hermione were dating each other, but he never thought _wedding _would come so…soon. He was at Godric's Hollow then, visiting his parent's graveyards. Feeling somewhat lonely and awestruck at the same time, he immediately came to Diagon Alley for more company. And today, he was finally going to see his old two best buddies again.

Harry was carefully pocketing his letter from Hermione when he saw a girl in front of him trip on his robes.

Harry immediately apologized and helped her get her to her feet. She was no more than 11 or 12 years old. But as soon as Harry looked into her face, he froze in his spot, wildly reminiscencing about 13 years before. It was the girl's particular physiognomy, it was _so _familiar, and reminded him of more than one person. Yet, he couldn't exactly put a finger on it…who was it that she reminded him of so clearly?

"I'm sorry," the girl said, and looked genuinely apologetic. Her silky dark brown hair hung long behind her back, and she grabbed her shopping things about her. She smiled lightly, and Harry saw her hazel eyes travel to his forehead. The girl silently gasped, and just walked away.

Harry noticed that the girl had dropped a piece of parchment behind her. "Hey, you dropped this," he said, he wasn't exactly sure how to address a girl so below his age level. But he remembered himself coming to Diagon Alley for the first time of his life with Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, 16 years ago buying things for Hogwarts.

The girl turned back, and smiled. "Thanks," she said. The moment she smiled, only one face popped clearly into his mind. Not to mention that face had given Harry nightmares for a long time. _Cedric Diggory. _The little girl's smile was so identical to his. But it was impossible. Cedric was dead. He died 13 years ago.At the Triwizard Tournament… Did he perhaps have a cousin? A sister? Yet the girl's face wasn't entirely Cedric's either. There was someone else's he knew, that was in the little girl's face…only if he knew who…

The girl noticed that Harry was looking at her intently, and just stared at him back. Her facial features were perfect and gorgeous for a little girl. Perfectly arched eyebrows, well defined nose, small lips, but it was the eyes…charming and friendly, but looked determined on the other hand. They were dark hazel and slightly almond shaped. They looked alarmingly at Harry's green ones.

"Cecilia!" an urgent voice called out of nowhere. The girl snapped out of the staring contest with Harry, so did he.

The girl hurriedly ran out of sight, holding her things. Harry quietly followed, hoping to see who was the caller.

"Mum!" the girl said. And the woman was has just been called 'mum' had her back turned against Harry. She had shiny black hair that fell like curtain behind her back. It was that gorgeous hair Harry knew only too well.

Cho.

His heart thumping furiously and his questions answered, Harry hurriedly bolted out of sight.

I hope you liked it! R&R!


	2. Back in the old days

The burrow was still in its old, friendly atmosphere. When Harry arrived, he was overflowed with kisses, hugs and numerous greetings from the Weasleys and some non-Weasleys for at least half an hour. Harry felt good to be at a place where he felt peace. He noticed that Mrs. Weasley was getting old, and so was Mr. Weasley.

Hermione was busying herself in the kitchen by making tea and shortcake with Fleur Delacour and Ginny.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione asked, handing Harry a cup of tea.

"What? Oh yea, I am." Harry replied. He still haven't recovered fully from the shock of finding out that Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, well…had a daughter. Apparently. It had to be, that woman in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _was _Cho. Harry knew the voice and the hair. He also recognized both Cho and Cedric's faces on that girl's…Cecilia, whatever the name was.

"Mate, whatever is bothering you, we can talk upstairs." Ron said. Hermione smiled soothingly. Ron and Hermione embraced eachother just like a loving couple. Harry smiled reluctantly. He was going to have to get used to this.

"Right." He said. Harry looked around the room. Mr. Weasley and Charlie were discussing matters on dragons. Charlie had just captured a 50 foot tall dragon in Sweden. There were burnt marks all over his face, but he was grinning just the same.

"You ought to be careful, dear, those horrible things, dragons!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, overhearing their conversation.

"Mum, they're fine." Charlie said, grinning. Mrs. Weasley bent over to put on some sick-smelling ointment on Charlie's face. "Still, not as bad as Bill's," he joked. Bill just grunted on the sofa, while Fleur purred and handed him some cheese.

"Although Bill may 'ave some zcars, 'e ees steel a vairy ztrong man, ztrong man indeed!" Fleur exclaimed and continued to spoon-feed Bill some more cheese.

Ginny rolled her eyes in the background. Harry laughed.

"How's the life going?" Ginny asked, casually.

"It's okay." Harry said, Hermione and Ron were listening to him attentively, too. But it was somehow different from when they were back at Hogwarts. They could talk about anything, and do anything, anywhere. However, now that they were all in their twenties, it was somewhat difficult.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione said worringly. Ron looked at him in silence, too. Apparently there were news all over the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter and the Horcruxes. Harry tried to ignore them of course, he was now pretty good at that kind of stuff by now.

"I know you've been through a lot, Harry, just…just…talk to us anytime you want to, okay? We're always there for you. We're your best friends still. Remember that." Hermione said. She still had her Hermione-ish voice.

"She's right, mate, talk to us about anything. We'd hate to know if you're hiding something from us. We were always like this, remember?" Ron held up crossed fingers and grinned. His freckles showed even more.

_Not anymore…_Harry told himself. "Yea, you're right." He told them and sipped his tea.

"He was Harry Potter, mum, I saw him!" Cecilia exclaimed as she laid out her Hogwarts robes.

"Rubbish, dear." Cho said. She was making dinner.

Cecilia crossed her arms in protest. "Really, well who else has that lightning bolt scar stuck on their forehead? I don't see Grandpa Amos having that!" she yelled.

Cho sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, speaking of Grandpa Amos, he'll be here soon, get ready to see him" she said.

Cecilia packed her Hogwarts things and carried it up to her room. Her new owl, Helga, was hooting to be let out.

Cho and Cecilia's house was very small. They had bought it from an old wizard, and was well living in it. Cho sighed again looked at her 11 year old daughter getting ready for school. Tomorrow, she'll be on the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts, and gone, for at least 3 months. What would she do without her one and only daughter? Only if she had a companion with her. A tear dropped from her brown eyes. Her mind flew back 13 years ago when she was a student at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry…

_It was after the Yule Ball. Cho was waiting for Cedric at the bottom of the stairs while Cedric was talking to Harry Potter about the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had asked her out, actually. But Cho turned him down, for Cedric. She felt somewhat guilty to look at Harry straight in the eye, so she looked away at the students piling away in to their dormitories. _

_Finally, Cedric and Harry parted. Cedric had on his million-dollar smile on his face, and Cho smiled back. He was ever so handsome. Cho had been so proud of him when Cedric became the champion of Hogwarts. _

_'I love you' Cedric said, as they were walking down the corridor, hand in hand. But Cho and Cedric weren't going to their common rooms. They were headed straight for the Prefect's Common Room, which Cedric sometimes used. Cedric was also a prefect, Cho was was proud of that too. _

_Cedric unlocked the door to the Prefect's Common room. It was empty, as they were hoping. Both Cho and Cedric had a determined, yet loving look on their face. They held each other's hand firmly. They picked the softest sofa, and made themselves comfortable. _

_'Oh Cho, I love you and I will do anything for you. You will never leave my heart' Cedric had said. 'I will never leave you.' He had said that too. And Cho had believed him. _

_'I love you too, Cedric.' Cho said softly, yet clearly. They both looked into their eyes for a long time. They both also knew, it was the night. Only the silent curtains and decorations around them were aware of the lovers' activity, no one else. Not even Cho's best friend, Marietta Edgecombe. _

_Cho knew Cedric would never hurt him, and Cedric swore he would kill himself if he ever did. They were in the Common Room for the whole night, and they quietly left the morning, hand in hand, just as how they entered. They left no trace. _

_When the third task of the tournament arrived, Cho was scared again, yet happy for Cedric. She hoped he would win, and she was aware of strange change in her belly. She did not dare contact Madame Pomfrey. She knew she could be pregnant, and she didn't really care, as long as Cedric was with her. _

_It wasn't until the third task was done, Harry Potter came out of nowhere, carrying Cedric's numb and lifeless body. There was no smile on that face, except his grey eyes were wide open with fear and they were cold. A few days ago, there was a warm smile on that face, just for Cho to see. It was so horrifying even for Cho to cry. It finally struck her at midnight in her bed in the Ravenclaw tower, where she ran to the bathroom and broke down and cried miserably over her long-gone companion, Cedric Diggory. Only Moaning Myrtle was there to look at her in silence. _

Now, a 28 years old Cho snapped back to reality. She realized her face was soaked with tears. She hurriedly finished making the soup and got ready to meet her Father-in-Law, Amos Diggory.


	3. Photo Album

The doorbell rang.

"Grandpa Amos!" Cecilia sped towards the door. Helga hooted excitedly in her cage. Cho hurriedly regained herself and walked towards the door.

"My Cecilia!" Amos Diggory, a hearty and aged man with silver beard beamed. He and Cecilia embraced each other.

"Hello, Amos," Cho grinned. It felt somewhat strange still to have her 'father-in-law'at her house. But Cho knew, this was for her and Cedric's one and only daughter, Cecilia.It was her first day of school tomorrow.

"My darling, Cho, I hope you're doing okay." Amos kissed Cho on the cheek. Cho grinned reluctantly. _Why, you know how I feel, don't you?_ She thought.

"Of course, Amos, I'm fine." Cho lied. It was so easy now."Dinner's almost ready, some tea?" she asked.

"That will be great, Cho." Amos beamed again. He looked very happy this evening as he embraced his granddaughter by his side to the nearby couch that Cho wondered if he had fully recovered from his son's death.

"Guess what Grandpa has brought for you?" Amos said, pulling out a dusty brown book from his bag.

Cecilia's hazel eyes opened wide. "What? What?" she asked, reaching for the book. It was a photo album, apparently, of Cedric on his first day of Hogwarts all the way to his last.

He turned to the first page, where a young, absurdly good-looking, and sheepish boy was grinning, holding his trunk and books in his hands.

"This was your daddy when he was your age. Eleven! He was sorted into Hufflepuff!" Amos beamed.

Cecilia nodded as if she knew everything about her father. "I know, but my mum was in Ravenclaw. And they still met." She said.

"Ah, of course, your dad and mum were meant for each other. Your dad was a loyal, friendly, great man. Don't forget that." Amos said. Cecilia beamed proudly.

Meanwhile, Cho, in the kitchen, heard all of this. She felt horribly sad and lonely again, and hoped Amos wouldn't go on talking like this.

_Come on, it's been what, 26 years? _She told herself angrily.

Amos flipped through the album. The pictures were moving of course, and there was alsoa picture of Cedric and Amos in the Diagon Alley, buying his first robe. Younger Cedric was grinning and waving at his friends nearby. He had light brown hair, and charming grey eyes. His smile was purely innocent. Then there was another one of him with his friends who seemed to be in the same house, and they were eating Chocolate Frogs.

Cedric was wearing a yellow shirt with black robes that fitted him perfectly. It was his first year. Even then, his handsome features showed slightly. There were a group of boys all around him who seemed to be admiring him. They were in their Hufflepuff Common Room.

"That's my father! Right in the middle!" Cecilia exclaimed, pointing at Cedric, who was thumping a nearby guy on the right.

"Yup," Amos said. He flipped through the album again, and there was Cedric in his second year. He was again with a group of friends who seemed to be at some wizarding shop. Cedric was at the centre of the attention, and he was grinning toothily, showing his straight teeth that matched his straight nose. There were also pictures of him studying, gardening, helping his mother cook, and Cecilia smiled broadly everytime she recognized her handsome father.

As Amos flipped thorough a new page, he landed on one where Cedric was in his third year.

"He became the seeker of Hufflepuff." Amos said proudly. "Just like how your mother became the seeker of Ravenclaw." Amos said importantly, glancing atthe kitchen where Cho was invisble.

And indeed, there was Cedric in his glittering golden Quidditich robes, holding a broomstick and a snitch on his other hand. He was smiling and there were girls in the background showing definite admiration. He had a broad chest and shoulders, and it seemed he had just won the match.

"I want to becomea seeker, too." Cecilia said, her eyes wide.

"That, I bet, you will!" Amos said, chuckling.

Two people kept looking at the album until they landed on the one where Cedric became the Triwizard Champion in his 6th year.

"And that was your father's 6th year…he was 17 years old." Amos said, his tone somehow different. There were tears in his eyes.

"He did very well in the tournament, I remind you," Amos assured, kissing Cecilia on her forehead. Cedric in the picture withless-aged Amos wasan undoubtedly a handsome, tall, young manwith grey eyes, straight nose, and firm lips. He was taller than his father, and had a wide smile that attracted attention wherever he looked. He was absolutely an eye-catching figure.

"A proud figure…Hufflepuff has never had…" Amos murmured, his voice very hoarse all of a sudden.

Cecilila went quiet. She understood all of this. She heard the story once from her own mother, and her mother's voice had been very hoarse, too.

Cho left the kitchen and slowly walked over to the living room where Amos was staring fixedly at the living photo of his teenage son. Cho glanced at it, and it seemed it was after Cedric's first task. A swedish dragon was forcefully being tied by several wizards to a cage at the back, and Hogwarts students were running down to meet Cedric. There was a huge burnt mark on his face, and Madame Pomfrey was scowling at the back, holding a bottle withorange stuff in it. However, Cedric was smiling very happily, and his father and Cornelius Fudge was embracing him on the either side. His yellow and black shirt had a Hufflepuff badge on his broad chest, glimming with the letter, 'H'.

"Oh, Ced.." Cho mumbled without catching herself. Her eyes all of a sudden got teary. Amos glanced up, and Cho noticed _his _eyes were teary, also. Cecilia stared at his heroic father, feeling odd ever without knowing him.

"You must miss him a lot," Amos said.

Cho simply stared at him. "Of course, I do." She said. Amos Diggory sighed, running his once plump, now wrinkled hands over his long-deceased son's photograph.

"He was loyal to everyone, you know. Very smart, too. Hardly got angry. Excuse me for saying this, but there were rumours that he was the only living proof that everybody in Hufflepuff does not have to be a bit slow, a bit stupid, and a bit fat." Amos chuckled wearily. "He was a role model, he was loved everywhere…I was so proud of him, the only son I ever had…" he sniffed.

Cho just stared at Cedric's picture, who was now waving at a group of students. "I know, Amos." She said.

Amos turned a page, and there was picture of him and Cho, herself, at the Yule Ball. Cecilia gasped.

Cedric and Cho were undoubtedly one of the best looking couples of that night. Perhaps the best.

Cedric's perfect black suit, his neatly gelled hair, and his beautiful smiling face looked lovingly down upon Cho's, who smiled adoringly back at him. They were holding hands, as if they were never to let go. Cho's long, silk, ivory dress swooshed delicately whenever Cedric swung her around the dance floor, his hands gently, but firmly grasped on her waist. Their eyes never left, and their smiles were only intended for each other. Younger Cho's dark, long, silky hair flew behind her carelessly every time she walked. Everybody looked at the couple admiringly. They were King and Queen of the night. Everything was perfect and wonderful. Cho also knew, it was the night when they first made love.

Cho patted Cecilia lovingly on her head, who was looking at the picture of her beautiful parents at the Yule Ball, mouth half-open.

"Beautiful, they were! Look at my mum's dress! She look's like a princess! And my father a prince!" she raved.

Cho nodded, half smiling. She caught herself daydreaming back in time, as if she was back in the days of her 5th year with Cedric. But she wasn't…her Cedric was murdered, she thought angrily, by Voldemort…

Another tear ran through her cheeks, but this time, she was angry. She wasn't going to have a time like this again in her life, was she?

Amos noticed Cho was crying, and flipped the page again, this time Cedric's second task against the merpeople. He had just rescued Cho from the lake, and they were both tightly embracing each other, both wet and shivering, but smiling broadly. Cedric was trying all his might to put a towel given by Madame Pomfrey around Cho's small body. It seemed as if he didn't care whether he was cold or not.

Cho couldn't take it anymore. More tears running down her cheeks, she walked harshly back to the kitchen to finish making the dinner.

"Di-dinner's ready," she croaked. _How stupid, you're a stupid girl. You human hosepipe. _Cho thought angrily, awfully frustrated with herself. She really did not want to cry infront of her father-in-law.

"Err…thanks, Cho." Amos said, closing the album. "Cecilia, you can keep the album." Cecilia murmured a small 'thanks'. _This is so awkward, _She thought.

Three people ate in silence, until Cecilia went on raving about her new books and robes and new things she saw at the Diagon Alley.

Then she came to a part where she met Harry Potter, and Cho was, _thank god,_ done with her dinner, and Amos and Cecilia talked together.

Unlike the old days, Amos did not really have any particular comments about Harry Potter.

"He's a good man, I heard." This was all Amos had to say. "He was in the triwizard tournament with your father too, dear."

"Oooh, I know" Cecilia exclaimed.

Cho smiled again, ignoring what happened earlier. "How's your family going, Amos?" she asked.

"Oh great, Cho, how nice of you to ask." Amos smiled back.

"That's good. Well, Cecilia is really excited for first day of school. Are you working tomorrow?" Cho said.

"Yes, I am. We've got this new magical creature at the ministry, and we're all hectic about it…"

And so they went on to talking about it for awhile, and Cecilia went up to bed, carrying his father's photo album. Engraved on it, in silver, was C.D. _His initials, _she thought.

She took a last look at the picture of him and her mother at the Yule ball, both dancing merrily and giving each other genuine kisses from time to time. She smiled, and feeling somewhat bittersweet, she placed it carefully inside her school trunk and went to bed.

The sleep didn't come so soon. It was hard to forget both of her grandfather and mother crying at the same time. Her father was a great person, but it was hard not knowing him…she missed him terribly, she wondered what it would be like to call him 'dad' and embrace him like how her mother used to do in her teenage years.


	4. Gryffindor

"Geez, mum, I will be alright!" Cecilia protested as Cho triple-checked her daughter's bag.

"I know, but you can never be too sure." Cho said, looking at the Hogwarts Express with animosity. After all, she still remembered _her _first year at Hogwarts. She was excited to go to a school where they taught you magic spells. That was when she met her friend, Marietta Edgecombe. And of course, Cedric.

The Hogwarts Express hooted and steamed to show that it was getting ready for its departure soon.

"Bye mum!" Cecilia waved as she ran for the train.

"Bye Cecilia!" Cho waved back, not wanting to be separated from her daughter, but well, she was old enough. "Be careful, sweetheart! Take care!" and she was gone.

Cecilia climbed into the 3rd compartment. She walked through the hall, noticing that all the compartments were almost full. When she finally found an empty one, she sat down, making sure her skirt was neat. She then looked out the window. The train was going through the prairies already.

"May I seat here?" a voice asked. A boy with short, curly brown hair was standing at the door.

"Of course," Cecilia replied, glad to see that she wasn't alone anymore.

The boy sat across from her and smiled. "I'm William Wood. Will for short." The boy grinned.

"I'm Cecilia Diggory. Nice to meet you." And they shook hands. "Are you a first year? I'm a first year, too." Cecilia said.

"Same boat as yours, Cecilia." Will replied. "Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I've always heard about the Hogwarts school from my mother. She went there when she was a student, you see. And so did my father." Cecilia said.

"Really, that's very nice. So did my father. My mum's a muggle." Will said. "Do you like Quidditch?" he asked.

"Oh, I love Quidditch!" Cecilia exclaimed. "Both my parents played for their houses. Both seekers, too. Which is what I want to go for."

Will beamed. "My father's an International Quidditch player. Oliver Wood." He said.

"Oh, lovely! I've heard of your father actually. He's a really good keeper, isn't he?"

"Yes, and he also played for his house, Gryffindor. He was a keeper back then, too." Will replied.

As Cecilia and Will spent hours talking about Quidditch, soon it was time for the lunch trolley.

"Anything to eat, m'dears?" the witch pulling the trolley asked.

"I'll have two pumpkin pastes and a chocolate frog, thanks." Will said. He pulled out a galleon and 3 sickles from his pocket.

"I'll have Bertie Bott's every flavoured jelly beans." Cecilia said, taking out 30 sickles.

After they all paid, Cecilia opened her bag and looked for the lemon sherbet jelly bean. Her mother's very favourite.

Harry looked up at the great big castle. It used to be his home. His favourite place to be. But what really mattered now? Dumbledore wasn't there anymore. His friends were all gone off somewhere, too. Especially Ron and Hermione…he missed them very much, but it became awfully awkward around them. It wasn't like his first year, where they could happily sit in the Hogwarts Express and talk about which wizards he got on his Chocolate Frogs.

"Alohomora," and the lock of the great oak doors opened. Harry entered, inhaling some of the most friendly and familiar scent that he missed.

Harry let out a deep sigh, and looked around. Hogwarts hasn't changed very much. He could still remember when he was awed with the majestic décor of the school, when he was a shy, 11 year old boy first entering Hogwarts in his first year with Ron.

"Who's there?" a deep voice asked. Harry jerked, and snapped out of his reminiscence. "It's..it's me, Harry Potter…" he wasn't sure how he should address himself. After all, he wasn't a student of Hogwarts anymore. He didn't even know if he was allowed to be in there. Everything felt so awkward all of a sudden.

"Harry Potter? Harry?" the footsteps roared across the deserted hall as a man who was double Harry's size walked in.

"Hagrid?" Harry beamed. "Hagrid, it's you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry! Nice ter see yeh!" Hagrid beamed. His aged face seemed brighter. It was shining with happiness.

Harry, without knowing, threw himself at Hagrid for a hug. "Hagrid…it's really you…I've missed you so much!"

"Don't tell me this is a dream, Wow. Harry, nice ter see yeh…I thought I'd never see yeh again! Blimey, look at me, Harry, you're all grown up!" Hagrid chuckled. There were tears on his face.

"Of course, it's been 10 years, hasn't it?" Harry smiled. Hagrid shot a look at Harry's scar and his green eyes. "Hagrid, I can't believe I'm seeing you again." There was a rush of gratitude towards Hagrid in Harry's mind. He was so overwhelmed with joy that he didn't recognize tears forming in his emerald eyes.

"Don't cry, Hagrid, I'm here." Harry said. Hagrid choked and gave Harry another hug. Harry was used to Hagrid's hugs now.

"I thought yeh got yerself killed, now now, first Dumbledore, then others, now yeh…great god, I can't express how happy I am…" Hagrid sniffed.

Harry just smiled. "First day of school today, eh, Hagrid?" he asked.

"What? Oh oh yea, it is…I better go get the students now…" Hagrid said, recovering from his shock. "I'm still a gamekeeper…go to the Great Hall, I'm sure many will be happy ter see yeh."

Harry nodded. Hagrid did not want to let Harry out of his sight, but at last, he left through the heavy oak doors.

Harry entered the Great Hall. There were teachers sitting on the staff table, and the sorting hat in the middle, as usual. It was dusty as ever. Few heads turned, and Harry immediately recognized the Headmistress of Hogwarts—Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked. She looked weary and old.

"P..professor McGonagall." Harry said, sounding coarse. Why was it that meeting Hagrid was fine, but the rest of the teachers, it was very difficult for Harry.

"Harry! It's _you!" _Professor McGonagall nearly tripped over her robes as she ran down to greet Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick ran along, too.

"Oh, my dear god, I thought I'd never see you again!" McGonagall exclaimed, as she burst into tears.

"It's alright, professor." Said Harry, beaming.

"So this is Harry Potter, is it right?" a man wearing a brown cloak beamed at Harry. There were fellow other new teachers Harry hasn't met. They all ran down to greet Harry.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Potter. I'm Reverand River. I teach Defence against the Dark Arts." The wizard in brown said. He shook Harry's hands. "What a pleasure to see you"

"I'm Hilda Hilwagger. I teach potions." The witch wearing purple cloak smiled.

Harry all shook hands, and after he was introduced to the fellow teachers, he sat down with them, along at the staff table.

"So what brings you here, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she poured Harry some butterbeer.

_Why was he here? _Harry asked himself.

"Just visiting." He replied. What else could he say?

"Well, take your time, Harry, we could always use more company." McGonagall winked.

"Thanks, professor." Harry smiled back. However, he felt that the staff table was different and less at home without Dumbledore.

"Oh, there comes the students." McGonagall said.

They were older students, and they talked animatedly as they took their seats at their house tables.

"First years to come soon?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and there's Hagrid!" Professor Hilwagger said, pointing at the door.

Indeed, Hagrid was not hard to miss. He waved as he led the way to the first years, who were shivering with cold. Some of them seemed excited to see the bewtiched ceiling.

"Gather around, firs' years!" Hagrid yelled. The first year students looked apprehensively at Hagrid and the sorting hat.

Professor Hilwagger stepped up infront and read out the names.

"Alderdale, Karen!" was the first one, and she went down the list. Karen was sorted in to Hufflepuff.

"Usually, the first ones called are always in Hufflepuff for some reason." McGonagall whispered to Harry.

Harry just nodded, until his eyes landed on a dark haired girl who was looking excitedly at the sorting hat.

"Diggory, Cecilia!" the dark haired girl, Cecilia, stepped up to the sorting hat. Professor Hilwagger placed the hat on her head, and the hat considered for a moment.

"A very adventurous mind, I see…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Everybody clapped as she was the first Gryffindor of the year. Harry was numb until McGonagall whispered to Harry.

"I never knew Cedric had a younger sister…yet she looks exactly like someone I can't quite place my finger on…" McGonagall said.

"Cho Chang." Harry replied numbly. "…and Diggory's too."

McGonagall stared at Harry wide-eyed. "Could it be? But no way. Possibly not."

Harry just nodded. He watched as Cecilia beamed and took her spot at the Gryffindor table.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5 

Cecilia looked around the circular room. _Gryffindor Common Room, _the prefects had said. It was beautiful. The fire was burning freely in the hearth, and students were running excitedly in their dormitories.

Cecilia climbed up the stairs, and found a nice cozy room with beds. She found her suitcase and her books nearby the bed that was the closest to the window. She beamed with happiness. She was finally here, in Hogwarts…where she dreamt about all her life…just where her mother and her father had met…

"Hullo," a voice said. Cecilia turned around and saw a blonde haired girl staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Cecilia, nice to meet you." She said, smiling. The blonde haired girl smiled back, and shook her hand.

"I'm Victoria. Nice to meet you, too." She said. "First night, huh?" Victoria asked as she climbed onto her four-poster bed.

"Yes, I'm so excited to be here." Cecilia said, climbing onto her own bed. "I wonder what classes I have tomorrow." She wondered out loud.

"Well I'm assuming you will be given timetables tomorrow morning. I hope I have Potions." Victoria said as she sat on Cecilia's bed.

Cecilia just smiled at her and took a bite off her chocolate frog.

"You're really excited to be here, aren't you?" Victoria asked. "My older sister goes here, too. She's in her 6th year. She says she can't wait to leave Hogwarts." She said.

"Really? Is she in Gryffindor, too?"

"No, she's in Ravenclaw."

Cecilia beamed again. "My mother used to be in Ravenclaw." She took out a picture of her mother, Cho, and placed it on her bedtable. "This is she." She said.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Victoria smiled. "She looks exactly like you, too…"

Cecilia smiled at her new friend. "Thanks."

"How about your father?" Victoria questioned, pulling the picture closer to her and observing it. "Did he go here, too?"

Cecilia looked down. Talking about her father most of the time was okay, but sometimes she found it hard. "Yes, he was in Hufflepuff."

Victoria stared at Cecilia for a moment. "Well, I'm off to bed, I suppose."

Both girls got dressed into their pajamas, and pulled the curtains over.

"Good night," Victoria mumbled, and she lay on her pillow and immediately fell asleep. Cecilia replied 'goodnight' to her new friend, and thought about Will. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. They had parted with a 'good-bye' as each left for their common room. They had promised to see each other the morning after. After a good night's sleep.

However, Cecilia couldn't find herself to fall asleep. As she lay awake in the darkness of the night, she thought about her father…whom she never even met. This was the place where she could relate mostly to him…and where she missed him the most.

….

Cho finished doing her dishes and her laundry, and sat down on her bed in a chair. The chair giggled as Cho slumped down on it, tired from all her daily work. She couldn't stop thinking about her daughter. _How is she? Is she well? What house did she get sorted into? Did she make any friends? _

"Don't be silly," she firmly told herself. "Your daughter's fine…I mean look at her mum and dad, they were two of the Hogwarts' most loved peers." She sighed. _Her_ first year at Hogwarts was still clearly visible in her mind. She still remembered, it was the happiest time she could ever have…

_The train left exactly at 11am. "Mother! Father! The train is leaving!" a 11 year old Cho yelled as she started running towards the train, carrying her things. Her parents smiled and waved at her. "Bye, love!" they yelled back. _

_Cho waved and waved until they were out of the sight. Then she picked a compartment where two girls were sitting and chatting animatedly in. _

_"Can I sit here?" Cho asked, looking directly into the girls' eyes. _

_"Sure, take a sit." A girl with red curly hair smiled. Cho could still remember counting the freckles on her face. _

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Sally Nicholas." The girl sitting across from her with brown hair said. _

_"I'm Marietta Edgecombe. I'm assuming you're a first year, too?" the girl with red curly hair asked Cho._

_"Mmm, yes. I'm Cho Chang. Nice to meet you all." Cho smiled and shook hands with both of them. _

_"I wonder which house I will be in?" Marietta wondered out loud, checking her nails very often. _

_"I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I guess Hufflepuff is not a bad choice, either." Sally replied back, checking her nails as well. _

_"I'd like to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, to tell the truth." Cho said, pushing her dark and silky hair behind her ears. _

_Three girls sat talking about their new school, until the door to their compartment jerked open. _

_"Ouch! Watch it, Davies!" a boy with bright red hair, who seemed a little older than the girls burst into Cho's compartment. _

_There were two more boys behind the boy with red hair. One of them was very handsome, and had nice grey eyes. The boy and Cho's eyes met, until Cho blushed and quickly turned away. _

_The other boy, had dirty blonde hair. He had a built structure, and he was already wearing his school robes. _

_"Sorry girls, it's all this git's fault." The boy with dirty blonde hair apologized, eyeing the boy who had just burst in. _

_"No problem," Marietta replied immediately, although by the look on her face, it was clear that she was shocked. _

_"First years?" the very handsome boy asked. Cho noticed that he had a very gentle voice. Cho nodded. _

_"I'm Cedric Diggory, I'm a second year in Hufflepuff this year. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand, which Sally seemed pretty eager to shake. _

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Cho Chang." Cho shook his hand. It was very warm. _

_"And I'm Marietta Edgecombe, and this is Sally." Marietta replied, pointing at her friend. _

_"I'm Roger Davies, and this bloke here, is Fred Weasley." The boy with dirty blonde hair said, pointing at the red-haired one. "Sorry about that again, ladies. He just stole our Chocolate Frog cards and is not giving it back. It was the first time I got McPhil, you know." Roger said, reaching out for Fred Weasley one more time. _

_Marietta and Sally seemed to have no idea who 'McPhil' was, but Cho's face enlightened. "Oh, he's a pretty good Quidditch player. He plays for Tutshill Tornadoes, doesn't he?" she said._

_Both Roger and Cedric stared at her. Cedric seemed pleased. "I see you're interested in Quidditch?" he smiled down at her. "I support the Tutsihll Tornadoes, as well."_

_Cho nodded, smiling back. She was staring into Cedric's grey pairs until Roger pulled Fred Weasley out of their compartment. _

_"Come on, Weasley. Well it was nice talking to you ladies," Roger did a short bow and led the way out. Cedric smiled at Cho for the last time, and left. _

_For the rest of the train ride, Cho's head was in cloud nine. She thought about the handsome boy named Cedric, who was apparently in his second year. _

_As Marietta and Sally chatted on about the latest witch celebrity scoop, on how Kalette did transfigurations with her hair and it turned magnificent emerald, which Cho did not have a particular interest on. _

_Then she followed a very big man named 'Hagrid' and was soon on a boat with Marietta and Sally. _

_"Chilly, isn't it?" Sally shivered. Cho nodded, and stared at the great big castle that was coming into her view. _

_"Beautiful, I say." Cho said, simply awestruck. _

_"Mhm…" Marietta simply nodded. _

_As the boat came to a halt at the bank of the lake, Cho excitedly hopped out and led the way. As they entered the Great Hall, Cho couldn't keep her mouth closed. _

_The sorting hat was in the middle, worn and dusty, Cho remembered. Cho apprehensively waited for her turn, until she was sorted in to… "A very enthusiastic mind towards learning and success…better be in RAVENCLAW!" _

_The Ravenclaw table greeted their new guest. Cho beamed at them, as two of her new friends Marietta and Sally were sorted into Ravenclaw as well. _

_Later that night, Cho was awfully tired and fatigued. As she looked around her dorm, rectangular in size with a deep shade of blue curtains everywhere. The most wonderful thing she thought was the Ravenclaw Common Room. A huge badge of an eagle was on top of their glowing fireplace, and the whole circular room was decorated with pictures of famous Ravenclaw witches and wizards. The sofas were silver and blue, and the rug looked very soft. As Cho thought about these things, she did not notice her eyes close. _

_Five minutes later, Cho was already dreaming about the adventure she was to meet at Hogwarts. _


	6. Defence against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer: I am SO SORRY for not posting for hundred years! I've been so busy with school and everything and I just forgot! Anyways, I'm back with more stories..I hope. **

**Chapter 6: The Defence against the Dark Arts. **

Cecilia was the first one to arrive to her Potions lesson. She was already half unpacking her cauldron and quills on the table when other Gryffindors and the Slytherins poured in.

"You're a bit early, aren't you?" Victoria yawned as she slid into the seat next to Cecilia's.

"I can't wait to get started." Cecilia beamed, showing her dimples.

"You know, I heard Potions used to be taught by this teacher who fled the school for murdering the old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Victoria said, as she laid out her cauldron.

"No way! He _murdered _the headmaster?" Cecilia said. Victoria gave her a very important look when Professor Hilwagger walked in, waving her wand as the windows magically opened.

"A bit to gloomy in here, I suppose! So this is the first years, isn't it?" she smiled. Professor Hilwagger had a very crispy and clear voice. Cecilia sat up straighter in her seat, eager to learn Hilwagger's very first lesson.

"I say, Potions, is a very important form of magic. Whatever you will be making in this class, is very important in terms of ingredients, purpose and effects. They are all specifically brewed by the world's best potion makers throughout the century, and that includes Jon Goerther." And she flicked her wand to the opposite wall, where a portrait of a skinny man, supposedly Jon Goerther, smiled waving his bony fingers.

"Now, we will take notes on various types of simple potions you will be making this term. Now to the board-"

A hand shot up from the Slytherins.

"Yes?" Professor Hilwagger said.

"I heard that the previous potions master fled to school due to attacking the old headmaster, is it true?" a boy with white blond hair with a bony faced asked curiously.

"And how would that be relevant to what we are talking about right now in this lesson, Mr.-"

"Morgant Malfoy,"

"Mr. Malfoy? I do not think anyone in here will care to discuss about a history such that of yours." Professor Hilwagger said firmly.

But the students were already straightening up, eager to hear more. On the right, Victoria sent Cecilia a look that said, "I told you."

The boy named Morgant Malfoy shut is mouth, but something in his pale grey eyes told Cecilia that he wasn't going to give up on this subject.

The rest of the lesson continued with taking down notes about different herbs found around the world, and Cecilia double checked to write down every single of it.

"Page two sixty in Magical Potions book. Read the chapter and then write an essay on what you have read. Class dismissed." Professor Hilwagger announced, along with faint boo's from the Slytherins.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Victoria said, as they climbed the stairs going to the Defence against the Dark Arts room.

"It was good," Cecilia said, but inside she couldn't stop thinking about the previous potions Professor who murdered the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter! I'm glad you came!" Reverand River stood up from his chair to shake Harry's hands. Harry was wondering why he had called him to meet him.

"You know, I'm teaching the first years, (he looked down at his timetable) er, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws in about ten minutes and it would be the best pleasure if you could join us to discuss about your, you know, history of how this class had a great impact on your life." Professor River said.

"Er.." Harry was quite amused. Discuss? His history of Defence against the Dark Arts? It was obvious Professor River meant his encounters with Voldemort, death eaters, and so on.

Professor River was staring at Harry so intently that Harry could say anything but no.

"Of course." Harry said.

River through his arms in ecstasy. "Brilliant! You shall then join me in my lesson today I suppose? Give those first years a bit of an imagination of the tough world out there!" he said brightly.

Harry thought of Lockhart as he stared at River.

Although, of course, River wasn't all that good looking or famous.

What then, was he expecting him to give a speech or something? Harry wondered. _Imagination of the tough world?_ To Harry, it surely was _not _an imagination.

As they waited for the students, River nervously went through his stack of books and papers and sipped bits of his pumpkin juice. He did offer Harry some, which Harry kindly declined.

Then, with a sound of rush, little first years started filling up the room.

"Ah!" River threw up his arms once again, this time to signify his delightness.

Harry just stared at the students, reminiscing about his past with Ron on his first day of the school. Then he saw her, Cedric and Cho's lookalike. Cecilia, was it? Oh, they were so much alike!

Harry twitched when he made eye contact with her and she gave him a broad smile.

"Now students, I know today is your first day, but we have a very special guest with us, our hero, Harry Potter! A great figure in the history of Defence against the Dark Arts, I say." River boomed loudly, reminding Harry unpleasantly of Ludo Bagman.

Everybody stared at Harry.

Harry felt extremely uneasy. He didn't like to be informed as some action hero among the little eleven year olds who destroyed the worst enemy of the Wizarding century. He was once a little eleven year old, too. When he didn't even know who had killed his parents. When he was just innocent and curious, like any eleven year old may be.

"Er…" Harry began, unsure of what to say next. "I…er…my name is Harry Potter." Harry was never so fabulous at speech making.

"Did you kill You know who?" a boy asked.

"Blimey, he's the one?" another boy said.

The class began to get noisy, putting Harry in more of a comfort zone than he was 5 seconds ago.

"Yes, I did kill Voldemort." It felt weird saying this. Did he really _kill _him or was it just luck? It was still foggy.

Harry now despised River for putting him on the spot. Why had he come back to Hogwarts? _Why?_ He knew this was going to happen. Or rather, something _like _this.

Then, a tiny hand shot up in the air. Harry saw that it was the grey eyed little girl, Cecilia Diggory.

"Did you know my father? He died fighting You-Know-Who." She said.

The class went quiet.

Harry was stunned. He never expected a question like this. Everybody stared at him and Cecilia. But Cecilia's eyes were fixed thoroughly on Harry, as if to get something out of him.

Harry stupidly asked. "Who was your father?"

"Cedric Diggory," she said.

Blood pounded in Harry's ears. What was this guilt he felt?

"And I'm sorry, your name, dear?" Harry said, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"Cecilia Diggory, sir." She firmly answered.

To Harry's amazement, he wondered how a girl of her age could be so mature. It reminded him of Hermione in her first year. He smiled to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said,

"Yes, I did know your father."

The classes exchanged looks of seriousness. As if they had just discovered a treasure.

Cecilia's grey eyes went bright.

"And? What was he like? I mean, what happened?" she was almost pleading. It seemed as if her unknown mystery in her heart of her father was breaking up. Harry, of course, knew how she felt.

"He was a very good man, Cecilia. I was with him when he died."

The class wowed.

Harry felt so uncomfortable. It felt as if he owed something to Cecilia.

"You were!" Cecilia exclaimed. She was barely sitting down in her chair. "And how? Why? What really happened? I heard you were one of the champions like my dad! And you got the cup when my dad was supposed to win it! What happened!"

Harry saw little spectacles of tears in her eyes. Then, Harry felt his eyes watering, too.

Two of them stared quietly for a moment, when River finally broke the silence.

"Well, going on with our lesson now,"

The class immediately grabbed their things.


	7. The dead

**I don't know if many people are enjoying this story that much, but I really love the component of it, and if there are any Cho/Cedric shippers out there, I'd fully appreciate your support!**

Chapter 7 

"Cecilia!"

It was Will.

"Oh, hey, Will." Cecilia merely mumbled. William Wood quickly caught up with his friend, catching his breath.

"What was that all about?" Will asked, curious.

"What was about what?" Cecilia said, not looking at Will.

"You and that You Know Who murdering your father." Will said, carefully observing Cecilia's face.

"I was curious about my father's murderer that's all. I mean, I never knew him, but still." Cecilia said, still not looking at him.

"Er…what's the point, though?"

Cecilia stopped.

"What?" she snapped.

Will seemed overwhelmed by Cecilia's sharpness, but quickly recovered.

"I mean, You Know Who, who cares about him? He's dead. That Harry Potter killed him. By finding those horcoos or something…"

"Excuse me?" Cecilia stared directly into Will's brown eyes. "Who cares? I care! He _murdered_ my father! He's the reason why I don't know my father!" she said.

Everybody around them stared.

"What?" Cecilia snapped at them.

Will looked down to his feet. "I'm sorry," he said, genuinely apologetic. "You see, I wouldn't know. My father just plays Quidditch you know, we're not all that into those news." He said.

Cecilia nodded.

"Shall we go to lunch then?" Will asked cheerfully. "I heard we have our first flying lesson this Friday. I'm so excited. My father taught me the Feint." He said, in a higher tone.

"Oh my mum never let me on a broom." Cecilia said glumly. "Great Hall, it is," she said.

…………………

"Leaving so fast, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked, frowning. "You just arrived two days ago!" she said.

Harry looked at his old Transfigurations Professor.

"I have to go, Professor. Some unfinished family business, you know." He said, playing with his fingers. "I want to visit my parents' graves and my friends, too." He smiled. "Thank you for your thoughts, Professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled.

"If you must, Harry." She said.

"Oh it feels quite awkward now that you've grown into a man, Harry. I remember you in your first year. Oh so young, timid and confused." McGonagall looked at Harry in a way that he felt like blushing. Suddenly, tears began to form in McGonagall's eyes.

"Oh Harry!" she hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried for you, you know, an orphan who lived with those horrible muggles for 11 years, yet so young and innocent, not even expecting what kind of history you have! And on the first day of school, you were so timid, yet so determined I could tell." She sniffed. "Your mother's beautiful green eyes, Harry."

Harry felt very overwhelmed all of a sudden. "Thanks Professor," he grinned.

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Well, I hope you will come back soon, Harry." She said, "Remember, if you need anything, just ask." She talked to Harry as if he were her very own son.

Harry nodded and smiled yet again. As he turned around to open the great big oak doors, there were warm tears in his green eyes.

……………….

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cho asked, hurriedly reaching for the doorknob.

A wizard wearing black robes with a white beard stood, with his glasses askew. Something about his glasses struck Cho in a way that she started reminiscing.

"Hello, Miss Chang." The old wizard said, his blue eyes tinkling.

"Hello…may I ask…" Who was this old man?

"That will come later, Miss Chang. I shall pretend that I have been accepted into your house and will soon receive some hospitality." The wizard said, gently stepping into Cho's house.

Cho was bewildered, but decided to let the old man in.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Cho asked, curious.

"Why would you ask that?" the wizard calmly asked, sitting himself on the sofa.

"Well, you know my name pretty well, and I think I know someone who looks like you. I mean, there's quite a resemblance, you see…someone I knew very long time ago…" Cho murmured. "Some tea?" She had no idea why she was offering tea to an old man like this. _This is crazy! _She thought. What if he was some disguised burglar or something?

"I'm sorry," Cho said, turning around. "I need to know who you are. This stuff don't usually happen to me." She said, playing around with her gorgeous hair. "You know, unknown people visiting my house during a mid-day."

The old man chuckled.

"Clever and quick-witted, just like how a Ravenclaw should be." He said.

Cho froze in her spot. For a moment, the old blue-eyed man and Cho just stared at each other.

"How did you…" Cho started. Then, she felt as if something huge had hit her. Then a little too slowly, a feeling of terror struck her all over her mind.

"You! You..you, it's…" she pointed her finger at the man. "I know you! You're just…it's you-" Cho's eyes stared at the deep blueness of the man's eyes. She felt like fainting.

"I'm dreaming!" She said out loud. "Dum-Dumbledore!" she staggered.

"You're not dreaming, Cho Chang." Dumbledore said calmly. "And you are too quick for me, Miss Chang, yes, I am indeed Albus Dumbledore, the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He spoke as if he were referring to the weather.

Cho just stood there, completely shocked. She took some backward steps. "You're a ghost!" she asked, terrorized.

Dumbledore just shook his head.

"I'm not a ghost, well, a rather, I'm different from a spirit you are talking about. You see, no advanced potions can awake the dead, and the dead do not always come in a form of a hollow spirit." He said, "And I, am here for someone's desperate wish. Or rather should I say, a miss."

Cho did not stop staring at him.

"You see, when somebody has a wish so desired, and never, in their whole life, forgets to long for that one wish, the dead can come back to help the person, as long as he has known her very well." He said.

Cho closed her mouth.

"And I figured it was you, who possessed the most desperate wish of all wishes in this life of the wizarding world. Something you secretly long for, and never forgets." He continued, "It was as if there would be no more life in you if that wish was not fulfilled."

Cho blinked her eyes a few times.

"So you're here, back alive, to grant my wish?" she asked, feeling airy.

"Not alive," he said sadly. "No darkest and the most advanced magic could bring the dead back."

Cho looked down. "I know," she said.

"You had your hopes high for a second there, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

A small 'yes' murmured out of Cho's mouth.

"That, in fact, is the most desired wish of all at this moment." He said.

"You mean, I have a wish that is most longed than of any others of this world now?" Cho asked, half confused.

"You know your wish, Miss Chang." He said, smiling lightly.

"My wish, what would that be?"

"Who is the one that you miss the most?" Dumbledore asked gently. "Your whole heart knows it,"

_Cedric. _

"I do," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "I just can't get over him! It's been 11 years Professor!"

Dumbledore plainly observed Cho.

"I sometimes dream about him!" she continued. "Right before he's going into that horrible maze! I know I can save him by stopping him, but he seems so happy I can do nothing but support him! And so many people around him, it's like I can never reach him- and – and he just smiles and waves at me and tells me to wait for him!" Cho finally broke into a fantastic sob.

Dumbledore waited for Cho to calm down, conjuring a cup of a tea out of thin air.

Cho finally calmed. "I'm sorry, professor-I – I just lost it for a moment, but you see, I think you know my wish by now-" she wiped her tears with a handkerchief which she just summoned into her delicate, white hand.

"And as I had stated before, I am here to fulfill your greatest wish. What would be your greatest wish, my dear?" Dumbledore asked, sipping silently.

"I want to meet Cedric." Cho said, almost in a demand. "I want to meet him!" she said, almost greedily this time.

"And so you shall." Dumbledore said.

Cho's face lightened up. "He's coming back? I can see him!"

"He's not coming back, as no dead can do, but" he said, pointing his bony finger, "You will see him, tonight. At eleven o'clock. You must come to the place where you and he first shared the first kiss." He said, getting up to leave.

"You shall have two hours of your time. And then, he will be gone forever." And soon, Dumbledore was gone.

_The Great Hall, _she thought.


	8. Father meets Daughter

That night, Cho took a portkey about two hours away from her house. As she arrived in front of the great big oak doors of Hogwarts, she looked up and down the great big castle and sighed.

The Great Hall was where Cho and Cedric had shared their first intimate moment; the first kiss. She pushed open the doors. The castle was empty and quiet. She assumed, considering it was five to midnight, everybody was in bed. Perhaps Dumbledore knew of their place and summoned the students out. But then, Cho realized, Dumbledore would be in the same state as her Cedric. Well, Cedric should be here any minute…

The clock struck twelve, and the deep grandfather clock rang eerily. She was sitting at her former Ravenclaw Table, left to Gryffindor's, and was awaiting nervously.

"Cho?"

Cho whipped around, her eyes wide and sharp. A figure was standing few feet away from her, with a light glowing about him. She recognized him right away. Cedric.

Cho stood there, unable to speak. She felt paralyzed, and she didn't even feel tears coming down her cheeks. She just stared at him.

"Cho, it's me…Cedric…" The figure said, its light dimming more and more. "Please, don't look at me like that." He said almost too pleadingly. He seemed quite solid for a dead spirit.

Without realizing, Cho let out a muffled cry and ran towards him and hugged him tightly. To her amazement, she could feel Cedric's body around her arms. It was still warm.

"_Cedric_!" She cried into his chest, crying fully. Cedric wrapped his arms tightly about her, using comforting words. "Cho, don't cry, please…talk to me," he said desperately, tears forming in his own eyes. But they were only a mere image, as he couldn't cry anymore.

It took awhile for Cho to calm down and realize that it was Cedric, and that they only have an hour to discuss and share their moments.

"I'm an…echo, that is repeating myself." Cedric said, when asked about his being.

Cho smiled at him, and the couple kissed, passionately and hard.

"Cho, I'm so sorry!" Cedric said, "I tried so hard to win, I never knew it was a trap…I was only thinking of you the whole time and…" Cedric cried, making serious eye contact with Cho.

Cho looked into his grey eyes. "When Harry dragged you out of that maze, it was just…so, just…" she cried again.

"Please Cho, forgive me. I know we had so many things planned out."

"Cedric, I have your child! A daughter! She's in first year Hogwarts!" Cho cried up to him.

Cedric seemed stunned.

"What?"

"Her name is Cecilia! You're missing her! And she will never stop talking about you!"

Cedric stared at Cho, for the truth to sink in. "We…have a child?" he said blankly.

"Yes!" Cho said, staring into his pearly grey pairs. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "And do you know how much she misses her father? Do you know that she goes to bed with your photo album every night, hoping to dream about you?" now Cho was openly crying into Cedric's chest.

"Oh my God…" Cedric said, simply shocked. "Cho…"

"What?" Cho asked, tearfully, "Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you look so shocked? Ced! It's me!"

"I'm sorry…" Cho saw a glimpse of tear in Cedric's eyes. "I am so sorry, Cho! To leave you a burden like this, just me dying-"

Cho angrily pushed herself away from her. "Don't you ever call Cecilia a _burden! _She is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life!" she snapped.

"Cho, I understand, I'm sorry, it's just, I feel responsible…just dying like this, I never knew you got pregnant!" Cedric pleaded, taking Cho back into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby…I don't know how to express it. I would simply do anything for you. Don't you know that Cho?" he said, staring into her eyes, and kissing her lightly on her cheek.

"It's just every time I see her, she reminds me of you, and she's now at Hogwarts and I always end up crying and-"

"Cho, can I see her?" Cedric asked, his face serious.

"W-what?"

"Cecilia. Our daughter, can I see her?" he said, "She's sorted now, isn't she, what is it her bed time?" he asked.

"But, we only have an hour-" Cho said.

"We still have half an hour…I want to see my daughter, Cho. _Our _daughter." He said firmly, seeming to make up his mind.

"Okay, but are you allowed to? Won't you scare her?" Cho asked apprehensively.

"We'll sneak in. I know the tactics. Me and Roger-"

"You mean you and Davis used to sneak into girls' dormitory?!" Cho asked, now in a different tone.

"Erm, well, it was mostly Roger convincing me to do it, although I didn't because I was a prefect, but once he dragged me to it, yeah." He said sheepishly.

Cho looked lightly disgusted.

"But, you know, I didn't see anything, I slid back down….but now it's useful isn't it? Cho, I'm a good boy! Don't look at me like that! I wasn't a jerk like Davis, I was just really pressured-"

"I get it." Cho said firmly. "Well, I don't think that is a good idea then." She said, staring him in the eyes. "I think we should ask McGonagall if we can."

In the meantime, the clock was ticking by.

"Cho, it's already more than half past midnight-" Cedric said desperately.

"Now, then" Cho said, heading towards the Headmistress's office.

Cecilia was picking flowers. They were rosy red daisies. She had never seen red daisies before, and was quite astonished by it. She wondered if they were dyed by charm. Then she saw William nearby, catching frogs. He came over, and showed her the frog. The frog started to growl and bark and Cecilia and Will got frightened and ran. She saw Will run to his kind looking mother, who in back embraced him tightly. She was desperately searching for her mother, when she saw a familiar male figure standing next to her. Too familiar, whom she saw every night in pictures. Her father.

Cecilia jerked from her bed, wide eyed, and saw her father. She let out a scream, but Cho shushed her an instant and a silencing charm around her daughter and her Cedric.

"Hello, Cecilia," Cho smiled kindly, kissing her on the cheeks.

"Cecilia? It's me, I am your father." Cedric said, stretching his arms.

This was too good to be true. Cecilia blindly reached towards her father, hugging him, her heart almost to a halt. Cedric in turn looked shocked looking at his actual biological daughter. She was so beautiful, and could see the eyes and smiles of Cho. He breathed euphoria and looked at her as if he had been stunned with a charm.

"I'm your daddy, Cecilia" he said urgently, now that Cecilia was going to her mum.

"Ces?" Cho asked gently. Urging her towards her father's direction.

Cedric stared into the twelve year old's deep set eyes. He felt water forming in his eyes, and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry baby…I never saw you 'til now…I don't know what to say!" Cedric yelled, openly crying out loud. Cho never really saw him cry hard as this before. She felt herself cry, and Cecilia looked at his father still quite stunned.

"Daddy, are you dead?" she asked. "Are you a ghost?" she said, fearlessly.

"To put it easy, yes I am sweetie," he said gently, smiling and looking at her full of adoration. "I am here to see you."

Calmly, Cecilia walked to her bed table and took out an old album. She flipped to a picture of Cedric and Cho dancing at the Yule Ball. She pointed to beaming Cedric, and muttered, "You"

"Yes it's me! You look at me every night in that photo, and I will always see you from the heaven, ok?" he asked.

Cecilia nodded, a little smile forming on her face.

"You are so beautiful. Just like your mother, and remember, even if your daddy is dead, I will always look over you and love you no matter what, and you are the best thing that had ever happened in my life."

**Review!!! Thanks. Please. **


	9. The recovery

Cecilia sat on her bed, speechless. It had been almost an hour since she saw her father for the very first time in her life. She held the part of her hand that her father had touched, and she felt as if she could still feel the warmness of him. Cecilia wanted to cry. But she couldn't. There were no tears rolling down her cheek. Did that mean she was a heartless person? Who doesn't cry after seeing their dead father in eleven years?

Slowly, Cecilia reached for her pillow and lied down. She clearly remembered what her father had looked like, and what he had said.

"_Always remember I am going to be looking after you, and if you need anything, just put your hands together and pray_." He had said.

However, Cecilia did not feel comforted. Anything else, she felt angry. Her father is _dead_, for Merlin's sake, and who tells their eleven year old daughter to _always remember because I'm looking after you?_ Pointless, she thought. Her father doesn't know what it is like. As long as she remembered, her father, being an only child, grew up in a spacious house with two loving parents who were always rooting for him. They loved him to pieces. He was always on top of everything, and from what her mother had told her, her father had been his parents' treasure.

Rolling over on her bed, Cecilia faced Victoria, who was fast asleep. Her pretty blond hair glistened under the moonlight. Without thinking, Cecilia jumped out of her bed and hurried towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Dark raven silkness was draped about her face down to her shoulders. Her dad had light brown hair. Almost sandy coloured. Why did she not have his hair colour? Her father's hair seemed so soft, free, careless, so different from her and her mother's strictly straight black hair that looked always the same whatever she did to it. Cecilia felt her own hair, and came to a conclusion that her hair was nothing as soft as her father's. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek.

……………………………..

"Please…don't leave me…" Cho murmured, hugging tightly onto her lover. Cedric moaned lightly, as the burden on them was clearly inevitable. Cho was crying so much that she didn't feel as if there were any tears left in her eyes. She longingly stared up into Cedric's grey ones, greedily feeling his arms, neck, chest,- his entire body. "I really, really, love you." She said, groaning as the unaltered handsome face stared back into her beautiful face. Not even Voldemort could change how handsome Cedric looked, she thought.

"Cho…just stay with me. Don't move away. Hug me. Tightly.."

"I will, and I will as long as I live. Don't worry about me, but you, just don't leave me this time!"

Cho thought of the times when she countlessly looked at Cedric picture that hung on her bedtable. How many times had she looked into Cedric's charming smiles? Proudly grinning handsomely and toothily in his yellow Hufflepuff uniform for the third task? How many times had she thought of him while she was in Dumbledore's Army, in that Room of Requirement, fearlessly and desperately trying to get the spells right, as if she was facing the enemy that had taken her Cedric's life? As if she was to avenge his death? But no, Harry Potter beat her to it...but that did not matter anymore, they were together. For this night, at least.

The clock on the Astronomy Tower struck one. Cho felt the solidness that was holding her become weaker and weaker. Cho did not dare to look up, as Cedric's disappearing body planted a full kiss on her wet lips. "No, don't!" She cried helplessly. She whimpered as her heart felt it was dying. She shook. She heard Cedric's painful and muffled cry of her name. She looked up and Cedric was crying, too, his beautiful eyes wet with tears. He was holding onto her so tightly. "Cho, no...!" he cried, his tears rolling down her neat hair. Two lovers hugged as if holding onto their dear life and was shaking and crying. It was rather a pitiful sight.

Cedric choked out his final words: "I'm sorry Cho…"

Cho felt everything she was holding slip away helplessly. Cho screamed. It was too painful to bear. She screamed and screamed until there was no more light, no more warmth, no more Cedric. Cho fell onto her knees and cried uncontrollably for about three hours. She was not aware of her surroundings, and it wasn't until a stiff but warm hand grabbed her from the back.

It was Minerva McGongall.

"This way, Miss Chang.."

Helplessly, Cho followed her old Transfiguration teacher and climbed down, she didn't even know how, the Astronomy Tower. Cho saw Professor McGonagall conjure a golden bottle out of thin air, and last thing she remembered was drinking the potion greedily, as if it would take her life and bring her back to Cedric.

………………………………………….

**"**So you met Cedric's daughter?" Hermione asked, shock lingering in her brown eyes.

"How is she doing?" Ginny asked, full of worry.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "She seems cheerful, I guess…" It had been almost 14 years he had destroyed Voldemort, and Harry suddenly felt another pang of guilt on the side of his stomach.

"Must have gone through a lot of pain, poor girl." Ron said, his mouth full of Cauldron Cake.

Harry simply stared at Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter who was trying hard to tie her slippery and shimmery blonde hair up in a bun.

Of course, Harry knew the pain Cecilia had and is and will be going through. The pain that can only be caused by an absence of a parent. Or parents, in Harry's case.

"But Harry, I'm sure Cho is an excellent mother to look after her daughter, I mean she is a really responsible person, you know, from what I've heard. Ron, pass me the seating chart, will you dear?" Hermione said, her wedding map laid out neatly infront of her. Ron fell back to his seat, looking tired but happy.

At the name of Cho's name, another guilt struck Harry's heart. They were in a relationship once, so long ago Harry couldn't let himself to remember. It had ended rather awkwardly, and left the two of them hastily talking casually and often darting out of each other's sight.

"Yeah," Harry answered absent-mindedly. He couldn't understand why it had bothered him so much. After all, Cedric had been Harry's opponent, with much greater advantage and support than he had, in his fourth year at Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament. The year when he lost his life to Voldemort. Now, was that worth for having greater advantage and support from his peers than Harry had? At least Harry had survived.

Silently, Harry forcefully helped himself to another cauldron cake.

"Want to go out for a walk, Harry?" a familiar voice asked. It was Ginny. Her red hair fell down about her beautifully.

Harry gladly accepted, and followed her out of sight.

…………………………………..

When she had opened her eyes, Cho found herself on her couch in her house. She looked around, because she did not remember travelling to get here. Had she apparated without knowing?

She nearly jumped when she saw Professor McGonagall briskly working in her kitchen, fussing about her tea.

"Professor?" Cho asked in an unusually high voice.

"Please call me Minerva, Cho, dear." McGonagall smiled politely. "It's been too long since I have last taught you, although I remember too well that you were on top of my classes."

Cho blushed without thinking. "No, it was Hermione Granger..she was the smart one." She said, letting herself get up. Did it matter anymore?

"How did I get here? Did you-?" Cho asked, curiously. She felt a nice, warmness inside her body, and felt more cheerful than she had been for last three hours.

"Well, I think the bit of cheering potion Hilwagger had made did a splendid job on you, dear Cho." McGonagall said, bringing two cups of another hot tea. "No doubt, she was also a student of Professor Slughorn. You remember him, don't you? I think it'd do well for me to leave you a stock of some"

Cho merely nodded.

So it had been a potion that had brought her back here. That had made her sane again. Happier, and less moody she had been for last several years. Whatever though, she was happy.

"Well, thanks, M-Minerva." Cho said, taking a sip out of her tea.

"Your pleasure is mine." McGonagall said, smiling softly.

Cho wondered whether or not McGonagall was planning on visiting her for a long time. Not that she really minded, rather, she was appreciating her old professor's kindness.

Still, it felt odd to be calling her by her first name.

…………………………………….

"What's wrong? You look tired." Will said, poking Cecilia gently with his wand. Sparks flew out of it, and disappeared magically infront of her grey eyes.

Cecilia told him about the whole event last night.

Will's eyes widened every minute, and he even forgot to take another bite of his toast. "Blimey, you saw your father Cecilia! I can't believe it!" he said.

"I can't believe it either." She answered.

Victoria, who clearly had been listening carefully to all this, said, "Well Cecilia, how does your dad look like? Is he handsome?" she giggled, and two other girls beside her giggled.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he's my _father._" Cecilia rolled her eyes, taking another bite out of her bacon. "But yes, he is." she said quietly.

Victoria gave her a sympathy look.

She didn't really mind anymore, really. Sooner or later, she would have to accept the fact that her father, Cedric Diggory, the champion and the hero of Hogwarts, was indeed, deceased. And after being visited by his echo or whatever it was called, she felt more confident.

"More bacon?" Will asked, politely picking up the tray that contained crispy bacons.

"Nah," Cecilia said, "Too crispy. I feel like I'm eating crackers."

At this, both Will and Victoria laughed. Cecilia smiled to herself. So, she did have some sense of humour. Like her father.

Cecilia proudly took a drink out of her orange juice and got up, followed by her two dear friends, William and Victoria.


	10. The Midnight Conversation and others

**I would love to thank to those who reviewed, I love you guys so much! And I am sorry I haven't been able to update this story, but I **_**did **_**write other Cho/Ced fics, so please check them out! Anyways, here's another Chapter, Enjoy:**

**Dear Miss Rowling, Thank you for your amazing characters. :)**

_Dear Mum,_

_I just love Hogwarts! Now I am able to believe your fantastic stories about your life at Hogwarts, because it is definitely a place to be! But I cannot express how much I am missing you! Everything here, brings memories of you and dad-_

Cecilia stopped writing. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to mention her father, especially what had happened last week. It was still a huge shock, but Cecilia did not want to think about it nor talk about it. She was the kind of person who did not like to bring things up that bothered her.

Cecilia stroked her chin with her quill. She stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. The Gryffindor common room was almost empty, with the exception of few sixth years huddled against the fire reading their last bit of their essays. Cecilia bit her lip, staring into space.

_-bring memories of you._ (At this, she dotted her period so hard she punctured a hole in the parchment.)_ You must have loved it here! Anyways, I made two new friends, and they're just amazing. They are Victoria and Will. They're both in Gryffindor! And guess what? Will's father is a Quidditch Star! His name is Oliver Wood, and he apparently plays for Puddlemere United! He's a keeper, I think. You were a seeker weren't you? So I told them all about you and dad-_

Cecilia dropped her quill again. Not wanting to finish the letter, she took her parchment and quill and headed upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

She climbed onto her four poster bed, and Victoria yawned on the bed beside hers.

"What kept you?"

"Just writing a letter to mum." Cecilia replied.

"Mm." Victoria murmured and was instantly asleep. Cecilia stared at her friend and whole-heartedily wished that she could sleep like that, at the moment. She noticed her light golden hair twinkling under the moonlight.

Cecilia was wide awake, her eyes big and alert, and she wanted to recover some secrets about her father. Hogwarts was nice, but it did not keep from bringing her painful thoughts and possibilities about her father.

Everyday in class and outside, Cecilia found herself continuously questioning her father's being at the school. When she was at the library, she wondered which desks he sat at, and which books he touched. She also wondered which row he sat in his Potions class.

Sighing, Cecilia pulled on her socks, and silently climbed out of her bed, down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady was snoring in her sleep, and Cecilia tried hard not to wake her up. She walked until she was in middle of a corridor she yet haven't discovered. She wasn't sure where she was walking, until she came to a dead end, with two stone gargoyles facing her.

Cecilia stared at them. It seemed to be leading to some kind of room. The staircase was blocked, and Cecilia wondered what could be inside it. Whose room was it?

Just then, Cecilia heard a brisk voice.

"Miss Diggory?"

It was Professor McGonagall, the headmistress.

"You shouldn't be out of bed at this time." She said sternly, her cat-like eyes peering into Cecilia's.

"I'm sorry, professor, I just-"

"Wondering whose room this must be?" McGonagall stepped forward, between her and the gargoyles.

"Er- yes." Cecilia replied in a small voice.

"_Draconi Enchamtempra_" McGonagall said.

The gargoyles leapt sideways and the staircase came into view.

"This would be mine." McGonagall said curtly, nodding at Cecilia. "And now, Miss Diggory, I must ask you to go back to your common room."

Cecilia wanted to protest, but she didn't. What good was it anyway? And how on earth was she supposed to find his father's memories by randomly walking down corridors at school in the middle of the night?

McGonagall stepped onto the staircase. "Goodnight, Miss Diggory." She said curtly.

"_Wait_!" Cecilia yelled after the headmistress.

McGonagall questioningly turned around sharply.

"Did you know my father?" she blurted out.

Cecilia felt somewhat stupid. Of course she knew her father. He was a student while she was a teacher at Hogwarts. Feeling like some typical little orphan in a depressing folk tale, Cecilia felt her cheeks fluster.

Was she just imagining? Or did McGonagall's expressions actually soften? But for sure, McGonagall was stepping back down, and came closer to Cecilia.

"Sorry, I was just-I really-" Cecilia stuttered.

"Come with me, Miss Diggory, I think I need to show you something." McGonagall said.

Surprised at her behaviour, Cecilia immediately stepped on the staircase with the headmistress of Hogwarts and followed her to the room.

The room was circular, and it was very airy. There were portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts on the wall. The closest one to the desk, which seemed most recent, was that of Albus Dumbledore, the late headmaster, whom Cecilia recognized from her mother's photos.

McGonagall sat down at her desk. "Sit down," she said.

Cecilia sat down, feeling shy and uncomfortable. But she didn't let go of her purpose of this trip. Her father.

"Yes I knew your father, of course, he was quite a bright student at this school." McGonagall started talking all of a sudden. Then she turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and spoke to it.

"Albus, you remember Cedric Diggory? The Hogwarts Triwizard Champion?" she asked.

The Albus in the portrait stirred from his sleep. His bright blue eyes behind his moon spectacles shined and gazed at McGonagall. "Ah, of course I remember Cedric." He said gently.

"We have his daughter here, Cecilia. Albus, can you believe it?" McGonagall said, her voice changing softly. She motioned towards Cecilia.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Cecilia. He grinned.

"Ah! This is Cedric's daughter? _Cedric had a daughter?"_ he said, somewhat sceptically.

"You remember Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw everybody also loved. They were an item and she's er- their child, don't you remember?" McGonagall said.

"Of course, Miss Chang was his most sorely missed. Cedric, dear boy, he was quite ticked off that I had dared to put Miss Chang in danger. Second task was it? His sixth year if I am not mistaken. But of course I reassured him, everything was meant to be safe…good ol' Cedric…I remember. Of course." Dumbledore said. He smiled at Cecilia, who smiled back shyly.

"How are you Cecilia?" he asked gently.

"G-good." She said, her cheeks pink, staring into the deep blue eyes of Dumbledore's.

"Minerva, she looks exactly like her mother! Except the eyes….I remember those noble eyes anywhere, those grey pairs of Cedric's..." Dumbledore chuckled reminiscently.

Cecilia noticed Professor McGonagall, shockingly, staring at her with a soft expression on her face, with _tears in her eyes_.

"I really have his eyes?" Cecilia blurted out, unable to help herself. She felt childish. But she liked Dumbledore. She felt close to him.

"Ah, of course!" Dumbledore smiled, chuckling. "Anyone, who has met Cedric Diggory, and saw you would know that you must be in someway related to him. You even smile like him! His eyes were always kind, soft, yet full of determination. Your exceedingly brave. Probably the bravest Hufflepuff I ever knew. Even some folks in Gryffindor couldn't beat him." He continued.

Cecilia beamed. She noticed other portraits were waking up from their sleep to listen to the interesting midnight conversation.

"Cecilia, your father's death was a tragic, inevitable death by Lord Voldemort. However, the entire school acknowledged his memory. He was an ideal student. A true wizard. Not to mention highly intelligent and rather good at Quidditch – a seeker, I believe he was."

Cecilia hung her head at his words of 'death', but smiled and nodded and when Quidditch was mentioned.

"My mum and dad, did you know them well?" Cecilia asked, hungry for more information.

"Your mother was exceptionally intelligent, even for a Ravenclaw. She was excellent in Transfiguration, as far as I know." McGonagall spoke this time.

"Yes, Miss Chang – I remember she was almost very popular." Dumbledore said.

"See Albus, that was the thing. A lot of people failed to overlook beyond her popularity and of course, her beauty. She was really a down to earth, and a very clever girl." McGonagall continued on.

"And one of the few who were able to see the real her was Cedric, of course, who never finds faults in anyone and I remember, she was _very_ dear to him. He understood her, and he was also her best friend. They were never seen without each other. Especially his last year. Remember when they came to the Yule Ball together the same year? Everybody admired them, and it was very clear that they were made for each other." McGonagall said sweetly.

"Professor," Cecilia spoke up.

"Yes?"

"If you were the head of Gryffindor, how did you know so much about my mum and my dad?" Cecilia said. She hoped she didn't sound unappreciative.

"Professor Flitwick, I believe he is still your charms teacher, - er – well, after your father's death, the teachers had a discussion of the deceased, and acknowledged every single member of your father's family and friends and how much he meant to them. After all, your father was very popular."

Cecilia looked at her feet. _Deceased_. His father. She felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." McGonagall said. "I do hope, Miss Diggory, I wasn't-"

"It's alright." Cecilia croaked.

"Cecilia," Dumbledore said.

Cecilia looked up at the figure in the portrait, once more.

"Anyone who has a father like Cedric should be very proud. He exemplified the perfection most students would not have been able to achieve. He was grieved strongly after, for many years. And your mother, she mourned until her last year of Hogwarts, and I'm sure she wants you to be happy." Dumbledore said. "I am also very sorry, Miss Diggory. But you must know that anybody who have encountered Voldemort did not survived. It was inevitable-"

"Harry Potter survived." Cecilia said.

"Yes, Harry Potter survived. Surely you must know of his story? Harry Potter also, have lost many loved ones to Voldemort, who mercilessly took innocent people's lives. Harry Potter was blessed with a special power given to him by his mother, and with that and the help of his friend, he defeated Voldemort. He killed Voldemort. He avenged every innocent being's death." Dumbledore said.

"Cecilia, you must understand, Cedric, your father, died after winning the Tournament, which glorified his name for many years. He was surely very happy, as he was a happy person all around and had many loved ones. He was brave 'til the end, and fair. That was one of his best qualities. He wanted to share the cup with Mr. Potter, and they were both thrown into the tragic pit, which, he wasn't able to survive. However, as I said, so many people loved your father, and they grieved altogether and talked about him for many years after. And I will assure you, your father will never be forgotten. _Never._" McGonagall said.

Feeling somewhat better, Cecilia silently nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow, I can't believe she gave it to you!" Will exclaimed excitedly, admiring the Quidditch Cup, engraved on it: _Hulffpuff Quidditch Championship : Captain Cedric Diggory._

"It's a copy." Cecilia said, "She can't give me the original! They must be used still!"

Cecilia and Will were at breakfast, discussing the midnight present McGonagall had given to Cecilia; a copy of the Quidditch Cup, with her father's name engraved upon it. Not only that, but Cecilia felt much better this morning. She felt genuinely happy.

"Right," Will said, not taking his eyes off. "Wow," he said, touching the golden badger in the Hulfflepuff badge.

"It was his fifth year." Cecilia said proudly. "He beat Harry Potter. She said he said it wasn't fair, but who cares? He still won." Cecilia smiled.

"My dad won this cup too, in his final year." Will said. "Look, it's on there too! No fair, I want one."

Cecilia nodded impatiently, and continued to admire her father's name.

"Can I borrow it?" Will asked.

"No."

"Come on, just one week, I want to show it to my friends." Will pleaded.

"This was my gift, I'm not letting anyone else touch it." Cecilia said sternly.

Will went back to his egg without another word. Cecilia, on the other hand, did not touch her breakfast at all.

She then glanced over to the staff table, where Professor McGonagall was pouring ketchup on her eggs. She caught her eye and smiled.

Cecilia smiled back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Seven galleons and knut, please" the plump witch at the counter said.

Cho took out her money to pay for her _Witch Weekly_ magazine and several books, one of them being the _History of Great Britain Quidditch._

"Thank you, have a nice day!" the witch smiled at Cho and she smiled and tucked her wallet in her pockets.

She caught a glimpse of the old members of Tutshill Tornadoes on a cover of a magazine when she accidentally bumped into a scrawny man beside her.

"Oh!" Cho exclaimed.

The man she had bumped into was Harry Potter, indeed. She noticed the lightning bolt scar and his bright green eyes. And his untidy black hair.

"Harry?"

"Cho?"

Two stared at each other for a moment, both turning fairly scarlet. They could not remember the last time they had met. Harry was shocked at how much Cho had changed. She was still pretty, but it seemed she was weary of everything. Her eyes looked tired, and her hair seemed unbrushed.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke.

"How are you?" he asked her, not wanting to tell her that he had seen her and her daughter at the Joke Shop.

"Oh, the usual, you know." She said. "Yourself?"

"Oh pretty good, I guess."

Cho fumbled with her wrist watch. "Well, I haven't seen you in awhile. After Voldemort's defeat, I mean…something must be happening." Cho smiled.

Harry laughed. "No, it's just the same… I got a job as an auror though."

"At the ministry?"

"No, there's this private order where I am sort of er- in charge of, we're just there to you know, make sure everything is okay." Harry said, scratching his hair.

Cho laughed. "Still saving the world?" she smiled.

Harry laughed back, and nodded.

They came out of the store, and walked along the main street of Diagon Alley.

"Er, want to go for a cup of coffee?" Harry asked.

"Sure, where?" Cho said.

"Anywhere but Madame Puddifoot's" Harry joked. Cho laughed.

"That's in Hogsmeade, silly!" she said.

"Right." Harry smiled back.

They sat down and talked for a bit about Quidditch. Neither of them had lost any interest, so it was very easy to talk about.

"So I was visiting Hogwarts the other day-"

"Wait, what? You visited Hogwarts?" Cho said sharply. "When was this?"

Harry suddenly wished he was a bit more careful with his topic. "Er…last week." He said. "W-why?"

"Oh, just, it's just that, my daughter er- goes there." Cho said, her face red. She stared at the coffee mug as if it fascinated her.

"Oh your daughter?" Harry asked casually, trying to act surprised. It didn't work.

"Yes." Cho said. Then she looked up, frowning. "You know her?" she asked.

"Er-" it was no point in hiding it now. "Er, yes I do Cho." He said.

Cho looked surprised. "Oh dear! Then you must have met her! Seen her at least!" Cho exclaimed.

Harry told her about the sorting, and how happy her daughter looked. He even had the courage to comment on how much he resembled her and had his father's eyes.

To Harry's delight, Cho did not wince or cry at the mention of Cedric.

"So you knew Cedric and I had a child…" Cho said, her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Er… I just, you know, assumed…I mean she looks so much like him." Harry said, taking a sip that burnt his tongue.

"Well, you have a good observation." Cho smiled, making Harry feel more comfortable. "So she's doing fine?"

"Yeah. She seemed very excited. A true Gryffindor, I bet." Harry said.

This somewhat cheered Cho up. "Well, she hasn't written to me yet…she must be having so much fun." Cho said.

Harry laughed. "Well first years, you know. You know how they are." He said. "Don't worry, I'm sure she really misses you too."

Cho smiled.

To Harry's another delight, Cho no longer brought Cedric up to their conversation. Instead, they pleasantly talked about Ron and Hermione's wedding, and how Harry was dating Ginny Weasley.

Cho then talked more about Tutshill Tornadoes, and the new championship game that was taking place shortly.

It was time to leave.

"Well, I'll see you around." Cho said, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you." Harry said politely.

"Yeah it was. And er…thanks for you know, letting me know that you saw Cecilia. She means the world to me. And I'm glad a friend of mine saw her and made me assure that she was okay." Cho said. She seemed genuinely thankful.

"I…it was nothing." Harry said, feeling little guilty that he did not want to bring up the subject in the first place.

"Well, see you." Cho waved.

Soon, she was out of sight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I hope you liked it! Please review! It encourages me to write more and makes me so happy! Thanks:)**


End file.
